


Il generale dell’Alpha

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe degli Alpha [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, One Shot, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lutien è il principe degli Alpha e può avere tutti gli Omega che vuole e quello che desidera da essi.





	Il generale dell’Alpha

Il generale dell’Alpha

 

Decine di schiavi formavano un anello di persone intorno ai due combattenti. Gridavano, ruggivano e fischiavano, battendo le mani, dimenando le code. I loro versi d’incitazione arrivavano ovattati ai due avversari, investiti fastidiosamente dai loro odori.

< Niente è più affascinante di una battaglia tra la vita e la morte, esibita esclusivamente per il mio divertimento > pensò l’Alpha. Osservava il tutto da uno scranno che dava su una terrazzina interna, nel cortiletto sotto di lui si svolgeva lo scontro.

Uno dei due guerrieri, dai corti capelli biondi arruffati e la figura slanciata e magra, fu afferrato dall’altro per la gamba. Si udì il rumore dello schiocco, mentre la pelle pallida dell’arto diventava violetta.

Il figlio dell’alpha, un bambino alto quanto la sua gamba, sbadigliò, sentendo gli ululati di dolore dell’uomo ghepardo.

Il giovane cadde carponi, aveva delle orecchie pelose di colore giallino su cui spiccavano delle chiazze nere. Si rialzò a fatica su una gamba solo e con un’artigliata della sua mano, riuscì a ferire al petto il nemico. Ci fu uno schizzo di sangue che colpì il ghepardo al volto, i suoi occhi dorati brillavano luminosi.

Il nemico fece un ghigno e colpì la gamba sana del ghepardo, ruppe anche questa e il suo avversario si accasciò a terra, sulle gambe innaturalmente piegate, sostenendosi con le mani posate sul pavimento, miagolando dolorosamente.

L’avversario del ghepardo gli aggirava intorno, il felino si sforzava si rialzava, le orecchie appiattite sulla testa e i denti aguzzi ben visibili attraverso le sue sottili labbra sporche di sangue.

Il nemico si teneva il petto sporco di sangue, aveva numerose altre ferite, entrambi erano sporchi sia del proprio che del sangue dell’altro.

Il vincitore dimenò la coda, indietreggiò mettendosi in un angolo in ombra, coperto dalle figure massicce di due uomini elefanti e ridacchiò. Nell’oscurità i suoi canini sanguinolenti balenarono, brillando candidi.

Il ghepardo urlo, mentre l’altro gli mordeva il collo. Il lupo dai capelli mori lo schiacciò col proprio corpo, strattonandogli la testa dai capelli, l’osso del collo scricchiolò per la pressione.

Il ghepardo cercò di dimenarsi, la vista gli si annebbiò ed iniziò a boccheggiare.

La folla scoppiò in frenetici applausi, mentre il lupo gettava indietro la testa ed ululava vittorioso. L’odore dello sconfitto gli pungeva le narici più intensamente degli altri, eccitandolo.

L’odore del sangue raggiunse le narici anche del fratello dell’Alpha, che si voltò disgustato. Il maggiore guardava i due schiavi con una scintilla viziosa nelle iridi.

“Uccidolo! Uccidilo! Uccidilo!” gridavano quelli intorno.

Il lupo sollevò una mano insanguinata e guardò nella direzione del padrone, la folla si aprì ad ala, permettendogli di scorgerlo sul balconcino interno.

L’alpha chinò il capo e gli schiavi si zittirono.

“Divertiti pure, Vanko, ma non lo uccidere. Non lo hai rovinato così irreparabilmente” ordinò l’Alpha.

Vanko si leccò i denti aguzzi piegati in un ghigno e penetrò con un colpo secco lo sconfitto.

L’Alpha si voltò verso il fratello e lo vide premersi la mano sulla bocca, leggermente bluastro.

“Qualcosa non va, Rohar? Questo è un festeggiamento per il tuo compleanno” disse.

Rohar guardò il principe primogenito e deglutì rumorosamente un paio di volte.

“Alben, sei il futuro re, è giusto che tu possa trovare tutto questo di tuo gradimento. Come comprendo che tuo figlio sia uguale a te, ma non mi chiedere di fare altrettanto” ringhiò.

Alben guardava il perdente dai capelli biondi, accasciato a terra, man mano concedersi gemendo di piacere, eccitando con i suoi versi la folla intorno.

“Sei troppo impressionabile” borbottò. Si voltò verso le grandi porte alle sue spalle, decorate da delle foglie ad oro, davanti ad esse si trovava il suo generale. Quest’ultimo fece un unico cenno del capo.

“Alla fine di tutto questo riporta mio figlio dalle sue nutrici. Avrò da fare e tu potrai riprenderti… Magari concentrandoti sui tuoi barbosi studi” ordinò.

“Sì, principe Alben” rispose il fratello minore.

Il principe schioccò le dita e, mentre guardava lo spettacolo, si fece raggiungere da un ragazzino dalla pelle così bianca da sembrare neve, aveva una coda e delle orecchie da volpe candida.

Il secondogenito guardò la piccola figura bianca, persino i suoi occhi erano di un tenue grigio perla.

L’alpha gli fece passare una mano sotto la maglietta color panna, sentendolo rabbrividire e con l’indice seguì la sua spina dorsale. Con l’altra mano gli bloccò i fianchi sottili, il suo signore aveva un’espressione gentile e seducente.

La giovane volpe si affacciò e osservò con espressione terrorizzata i due duellanti, Alben gli sfregò le dita sulla base sensibile della coda. La volpe fece un gemito spaventato e si ritrovò a sporgere involontariamente il bacino verso di lui.

Rohar sgranò gli occhi e domandò: “Devi farlo adesso davanti a tuo figlio Tan? Penso sia già esposto quanto deve a tutto questo”.

“Non voglio sia un debole come te con i suoi ‘servant’” rispose il principe degli Alpha. Gettò indietro la testa e rise.

 

**********

 

Davanti le alte mura del palazzo dorato dalle alte guglie marciavano una serie di soldati zanzara, nei loro grandi occhi neri si riflettevano le nuvole. Stringevano le piche aguzze contro i petti prominenti, indossavano dei turbanti con delle pietre preziose e ogni tanto s’inumidivano le labbra con la lingua, simile ad una piccola proboscide grigia e umida.

Da una delle finestre si alzò in volo un falco, con gli artigli sfoderati.

Il generale ne sentì il verso in lontananza, scostò i veli sottili che separavano la stanza del trono dall’esterno ed entrò.

L’Alpha era seduto su uno scranno dorato, indossava una tunica blu notte, impreziosita da ricami in fili d’argento, dal collo alto e dalle lunghe maniche, che gli cadeva morbidamente addosso.

“Mio principe, Alben, sono qui” disse il generale Daji, facendo un inchino.

Alben gli fece cenno di rialzarsi.

“Imperatore, perché mi avete convocato nuovamente? Mi attendono alla barriera per impedire nuovi assalti dagli invasori” domandò Daji con tono serio.

Alben si sfilò la tunica e la lasciò cadere su dei morbidi cuscini di raso, abbandonati sul pavimento, infilando una morbida giacchetta.

I fiori che decoravano l’ambiente coprivano con il loro invadente profumo ogni altro odore, tranne quello emanante potere dell’Alpha.

“Hai già combattuto a sufficienza senza ricevere niente in cambio, mentre io mi diletto con i miei omega al sicuro qui a palazzo” disse Alben.

Daji lo guardò con aria inquieta.

“Mio Alpha, sono onorato anche solo di potervi servire. Desiderio soltanto avere il vostro rispetto come guerriero.

Così giovane, piccolo master, avete già avuto un erede. Non vi si potrebbe chiedere di più” soffiò.

Gli occhi di Alben dardeggiarono.

“Oh, ma io ho un regalo per te” sussurrò lascivo. Piegò le labbra in un ghigno famelico e si voltò verso una schiava. “Portate il dono!” ordinò, alzando la voce.

Venne trascinato dentro un giovane alto, dalla pelle azzurra. Aveva dei lunghi capelli verdi, decorati da fuori, da cui spuntavano due orecchie pelose viola. Indossava solo un drappo leopardato sulle nudità.

“Viene dal confine esterno, uno dei nostri territori più distanti” si vantò.

“Ha la pelle che sembra acqua. Non sembra neanche umano” sussurrò il generale. < Non ci sono mai stati. Sono tra i possedimenti meno problematici. Pur essendo lontani dal centro e conquistati da pochi decenni sono pacifici e facilmente gestibili >.

“Si tratta di un mezzosangue, lì ci sono delle ninfe dell’acqua” spiegò il principe. “Oh, e quelle sono abituate alle violenze. Basti pensare ai satiri e come si divertono con loro nelle caverne”. Aggiunse.

Daji corrugò la fronte.

“Mio signore, vi ringrazio per il dono. Però non avreste dovuto sprecarlo per me. Avreste potuto usarlo per corrompere l’ambasciatore Nellàk, che sta arrivando” disse.

< Sappiamo tutti che sta aspettando la buona scusa per assassinarvi ed io non posso permetterlo > pensò.

Alben si alzò dallo scranno e scosse il capo, camminando indolente per l’ambiente.

“Non temere, mi occuperò anche di quello.

Piuttosto, che ne dici di testare insieme a me le potenzialità esotiche del nuovo schiavo?” chiese.

Daji posò un braccio sul petto e accennò un inchino.

“Con immenso piacere, mio principe” rispose.

< Non indossa intimo sotto la tunica, probabilmente per sentirsi più libero e per essere più tempestivo a ricordare i loro posto ai suoi schiavi > pensò, arrossendo.

Alben si sbarazzò delle scarpe, si sfilò anche la giacchetta senza maniche di seta, impreziosita con oro e gemme preziose, lanciandola sopra un triclino nell’angolo della stanza.


End file.
